1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable bar for tool and more particularly, to a push button-controlled retractable bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
To fit different application distances, regular hand tools (for example, garden shears) commonly provide a retractable design to enhance application convenience. Conventional retractable tool handles are commonly designed to achieve positioning between an inner tube and an outer tube by means of friction interference after through a relative rotary motion therebetween. However, this positioning method can easily cause the inner tube and the outer tube to become loosened from each other.
To eliminate the aforesaid problem, Taiwan Patent Publication Number I337118 discloses a retractable tool bar, which achieves positioning between an inner tube and an outer tube subject to a multi-step linking relationship among a control button, a link, a control block and a positioning post. However, this design has a complicated structure. An improvement in this regard is desired.